Amortentia
by lonely hoseok
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot dengan AU Harry Potter Bagian 1 : The Great Hall, SoonHoon, SoonyoungXJihoon. Kwon Soonyoung benar-benar harus berhati-hati karena mulai detik ini ia menjadi most wanted dan masuk Black List Min Yoongi yang ahli mengutuk orang karena berteriak saat sarapan di aula besar. SoonHoon/ Yaoi/ BXB/ Harry Potter AU


Disclaimer : Tokoh milik dirimereka sendiri, agensi, dan orang tua. Harry Potter milik J. cerita milik aku

Pairing : Kwon Sooyoung X Lee Jihoon / SoonHoon. Dan idol lain

Warning : Harry Potter AU, YAOI, Typo yang selalu muncul meski sudah berusaha dibasmi kek jembalang. Author sungguh-sungguh bego milih judul jadi judul dan ceritnya kayaknya benar-benar ga nyambung.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung pastilah sudah gila karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti melirik kearah meja Slytherin yang penuh sesak sampai-sampai mengabaikan sosis bakar dan sepiring ayam yang diambilkan Seokmin untuknya. Soonyoung tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda kecil yang diam-diam memakan ayamnya sambil berbincang dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang lain, entah sejak kapan melihat Lee Jihoon makan sudah membuat perut gentong Soonyoung kenyang.

"Hyung kau mendengarku tidak?" Seokmin yang diabaikan Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah dan memilih memukul kakak kelasnya itu untuk menarik perhatian Soonyoung lagi.

"Ya kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Soonyoung sedikit panik karena tertangkap basah tidak mendengarkan.

"Dia tanya soal kelas mantra Profesor Lee, kau kenapa sih Hyung sampai suara toa Seokmin tidak terdengar ditelingamu?" Seungkwan menyahut dengan sinis ia bicara sambil menodong Soonyoung dengan sepotong paha ayam.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, kau tadi bilang apa Seokmin-ah?"

"Tidak usah Hyung aku tanya Jeonghan-hyung saja nanti." Jawab Seokmin ceria tapi sukses membuat Soonyoung tidak enak hati, ia paling tua diantara mereka dan satu tingkat diatas Seokmin dan Seungkwan jadi wajar kedua adiknya itu selalu bertanya pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa Chanyeol-sunbaenim ada dimeja Slytherin?" celetuk Seungkwan tiba-tiba membicarakan prefect Gryffindor yang tinggi besar itu, Soonyoung yang tidak tertarik lanjut memakan sosisnya yang hampir dingin karena dari tadi ia abaikan.

"Menemui Baekhyun-hyung mungkin?" jawab Seokmin lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Baekhyun-Sunbaenim di Gryffindor juga kalau kau lupa." Jawab Seungkwan sinis dengan kebodohan Seokmin, yang disinisi hanya nyengir lanjut minum jus labunya. Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol dari Gryffindor yang kemana-mana sepaket mereka sudah sangat terkenal bahkan saat Seungkwan baru menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, Seungkwan geleng-geleng kepala kenapa bisa ia berteman dengan Seokmin pantas saja ia masuk Hufflepuff padahal seluruh keluarganya ada di Ravenclaw.

"Wah dia mendekati Lee Jihoon-sunbaenim." Ucap Seungkwan yang masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang katanya ada dimeja Slytherin, mendengar nama Jihoon dibawa-bawa mau tak mau kepala Kwon Soonyoung langsung menoleh kemeja Slytherin dan mendapati Park Chayeol tengah berbincang dengan Jihoon yang sesekali tersenyum kearah sipemuda Gryffindor. Soonyoung tidak pernah melihat Jihoon tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain sebelumnya apalagi pada seorang Gryffindor, yah walaupun hubungan Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak separah dulu tapi tetap saja kedua asrama itu adalah musuh alami yang tidak akan pernah cocok.

Sooyoung mencebik ketika Park Chanyeol duduk tepat disebelah Jihoon, tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Taehyung -adik Baekhyun- itu kosong karena Taehyung selesai dengan sarapannya, diam-diam Soonyoung menyumpahi Tehyung karena memberikan kursinya pada Chanyeol. Soonyoung tahu ia cemburu dia yang selama ini seangkatan dan bersama Lee Jihoon (Kalau duduk di belakang Lee Jihoon saat pelajaran ramuan bisa disebut bersama) tidak pernah sekalipun dapat senyum manis itu dari Jihoon, mereka hanya beberapa kali berbincang itupun karena Jihoon lupa membawa buku ramuannya atau Soonyoung duluan yang mengajaknya bicara dikelas Herbologi.

Karena otaknya sedang panas Soonyoung sampai-sampai tidak sadar ketika seseorang mendekat kerahnya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Soonyoung, anak kelas enam berkulit pucat yang mengenakkan seragam dengan aksen hijau perak dengan lambang ular kebanggaan Salazar Slytherin. Pemuda itu bicara pada Seokmin dengan suara datar yang terkesan dingin membahas sesuatu mengenai natal dan liburan musim panas yang lalu entahlah Soonyoung tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk dengan Chanyeol dan Jihoon yang masih asik tertawa-tawa sambil makan ayam panggang dimeja Slytherin.

"Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol jadi berani kemeja Slyetherin?" Hoseok-hyung anak kelas lima yang duduk disebelah Seokmin angkat bicara ia menatap si pucat yang cuma mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Sejak kapan juga adikmu jadi dekat dengannya hyung?" Hoseok-hyung yang tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapat bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Hoseok-ah mereka tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengantar Jihoon pulang dari danau setelah sibodoh itu tenggelam disana." Jawab kakak Lee Jihoon.

"wah Yoongi-hyung kau bicara seolah-olah adikmu tenggelam didanau bukanlah hal besar." Seokmin menyahut, Soonyoung menoleh baru sadar yang duduk didepannya ini adalah Min Yoongi anak kelas enam Slytherin yang sepucat hantu, tapi tunggu kenapa Soonyoung baru tahu Jihoon dan Yoongi itu kakak adik?

"Kalian kakak-adik?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba merasa dirinya sangat ketinggalan, masa ia tidak tahu kakak dari orang yang dia sukai.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung kau kan satu angkatan dengan Jihoon-sunbaenim?" Soonyoung memberi Seungkwan pandangan sinis anak itu membuat ia terlihat begitu bodoh karena tidak tahu Min Yoongi dan Lee Jihoon itu kakak adik. Memang ini semua salah Soonyoung? mana ada yang sadar kalau dua orang dengan nama keluarga berbeda itu ternyata kakak adik kecuali karena Jihoon yang memang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Yoongi dan kenyataan kalau mereka memang sering terlihat duduk bersebelahan, dan semuanya memang salah Soonyoung dia saja yang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku pakai marga ibuku karena keluarga Min tidak punya penerus laki-laki." Yoongi menjelaskan tanpa diminta sepertinya sudah bosan karena sering ditanyai hal yang sama.

"Kau pasti juga tidak tahu kalau Seokmin dan Yoongi-hyung itu sepupu." Hoseok menyahut dan Soonyoung langsung merasa ia adalah orang paling bodoh didunia, ia berteman dengan Seokmin sudah dua tahun dan bahkan tidak sadar kalau Seokmin adalah sepupu Jihoon.

"Kau tidak pernah tanya." Kata Seokmin saat Soonyoung memberikannya tatapan tajam seolah berkata 'kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?'

" Awas saja kalau si Park itu macam-macam pada adikku kupastikan dia masuk St. Mungo besok." Ucap Yoongi semua orang tahu kalau Park Chanyeol itu jahil dan kadang-kadang sedikit kelewatan dan semua orang juga tahu kalau Min Yoongi itu jenius dan agak kejam ia adalah yang terbaik dalam pelajaran ramuan dan mantra diantara seluruh murid di Hogwarts, dia bahkan lebih baik dibidang ini dari pada si jenius Kim Namjoon dari Ravenclaw.

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada Park Chanyeol dan Jihoon yang masih mengobrol di meja Slytherin terlihat sangat akrap bahkan Chanyeol sudah berani melingkarkan lenganya di pundak Jihoon dan mengacak rambutnya, Soonyoung makin panas ia bahkan belum pernah memegang tangan Jihoon. Sebelum dia menyadarinya tiba-tiba Soonyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI MILIKKU." Semua meja menoleh kerah Soonyoung melupakan kedatangan ratusan burung hantu yang masuk keaula besar untuk mengantar pos, semua orang yang ada diaula mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak kelas empat Hufflepuff itu termasuk Jihoon dan Chanyeol yang kaget.

Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang tadi asyik makan tersedak isi mulut mereka, lalu berebut meminum jus labu milik Seungkwan dengan heboh. Keadaan makin kacau karena beberapa anak lupa menangkap pos dan paket mereka karena terlalu kaget hingga pos-pos itu jatuh keatas piring-piring dan gelas penuh jus labu mengotori lantai, beberapa bahkan tumpah tepat di perkamen Yoongi yang berisi esai ramuannya pemuda itu bahkan tidak memikirkan prnya karena sibuk memelototi Soonyoung yang secara tidak langsung mengakuisisi adiknya.

Soonyoung yang masih linglung dan tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan mengutuki kebodohannya didalam hati, menyatakan perasaannya didepan seluruh isi aula besar tidak pernah masuk dalam rencananya dan ia lebih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru kearah meja Slytherin dan menarik Lee Jihoon bersamanya.

'Kwon Soonyoung tamatlah riwayatmu.' Ia merutuki dirinya sambil menarik Jihoon yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, semua orang memperhatikan mereka Soonyoung dapat melihat Park Chanyeol yang kaget duduk bersama Baekhyun, Min Yoongi yang sepertinya akan mengutuk Soonyoung dengan mantra cruciatus dipegangi oleh Hoseok, Seungkwan dan Seokmin memandangnya ngeri bahkan kepala sekolah dan guru-gurupun memperhatikannya, Soonyoung benar-benar akan bunuh diri setelah ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Jihoon hari ini.

"Aku suka padamu Lee Jihoon." Bisik Soonyoung saat mereka melawati deretan terakhir anak kelas satu yang melongo.

"Kau gila Kwon Soonyoung" balas Jihoon ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang tidak digenggam Soonyoung langkahnya tetap mengikuti kemanapun Soonyoung membawanya, Wajah Jihoon yang biasanya pucat memerah hingga ketelinga entah karena malu diperhatikan satu aula besar atau karena tangannya digenggam Soonyoung yang memang memalukan. Soonyoung nyengir kearahnya dan mereka berlalu kearah halaman mungkin hari ini Soonyoung bolos saja dan mengajak Jihoon duduk dipinggir danau itupun kalau Jihoon mau, tapi karna Jihoon tidak menolaknya maka Soonyoung nyengir lagi dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang wajahnya masih memerah sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika sekarang dia masuk dalam balack list Min Yoongi yang diam diam mengidap brother complex.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Soonyoung mendengar bisikan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon yang masih tertunduk, dia bahkan tak mampu menahan cengirannya terserah apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang wajahnya yang penting sekarang Lee Jihoon miliknya.

"Jihoon-ah." Jihoon menoleh cepat kearahnnya

Chu~ dan pemuda gila itu mencium adik Min Yoongi yang berharga tepat didepan sang Kakak yang diam-diam membuntuti keduanya.

"YAK KWON SOOYOUNG JAUHKAN BIBIRMU DARI ADIKKU SEBELUM KAU KUBUNUH!" Teriakan itu muncul bersamaan dengan serentetan kutukan yang dilayangkan kearah Kwon Sooyoung yang malang, habislah sudah mulai dari detik itu Kwon Sooyoung, tingkat 4 Hufflepuf resmi masuk jajaran most wanted dan black listnya Min Yoongi pemegang rekor terbaik meracik racun dan melafalkan mantra kutukan.

END

St. Mungo = Rumah sakitnya dunia sihir

Mantra crusiatus = mantra buat ngutuk orang biar mereka ngerasain sakit yang luar biasa, termasuk dalam tiga kutukan terlarang di dunia sihir.

Haloo aku balik dengan ff yang udah hampir lumutan ini, ff ini sebenarnya udah lama ditulis tapi gak pernah di pos. Karena aku suka Harry Potter makanya udah lama kepingin bikin ff dengan AU ini, aku juga suka Jihoon sama Yoongi makanya mereka dibikin kakak adik disini selain itu mereka juga mirip sih. Karena Slytherin X Gryffindor itu udah mainstrim makanya aku bikin Hufflepuff X Slytherin walau kalau difikir lagi Hoshi lebih cocok di Gryffindor. Aku suka Hufflepuff Seokmin dan Slytherin Yoongi entah kenapa cocok banget apalagi Slytherin Yoongi yang ahli ngutuk orang, selain itu aku udah lama pingin bikin tokoh Seokmin yang jadi satu-satunya Hufflepuff di keluarganya yang seluruhnya Ravenclaw ngebayanginnya kayak aku kalo ngumpul sama temen-temen sekolah haha. kemunculan Chanyeol sebagai orang ketiga itu karena aku bikin ff ini pas liat foto Jihoon yang dirangkul Chanyeol dan keliatan lucu banget. rencananya aku pingin bikin ff ini jadi semacam kumpulan oneshoot dengan tokoh yang berbeda dengan AU yang sama, kalo ada saran atau request couple boleh banget di tulis di review,, oh iya aku pingin tanya kalian lebih suka Top V atau Bot V aku ada rencana mau bikin VKook disini tapi selalu bingung mau naroh V sebagai top atu bottom, chapternya gajadi-jadi karena aku susah ngebangun karekter VKooknya.

makasih yang udah mau baca silahkan tinggalkan review dan sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya...


End file.
